Take me to the Moon
by Nick.Tsuki
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke reamined friends after breaking up. But when Kiba asks Naruto's hand in marriage, what will be his answer? And what will be Sasuke's reaction to all of it? Can they ever forget their first love and move on? Gift-fic for my beloved friend TsukinoYue. One-shot. Mentions of Neji/Sasuke and Naruto/Kiba. SasuNaru, Yaoi, R&R!


**This is a later gift-fic for my pretty girl TsukinoYue. I love you my friend, I wish you the world and the universe and I'll always be by your side, no matter what. Happy late birthday and I know things will get better for you, so be strong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Take me to the Moon**

The night sky was beautiful. It was one of those nights no cloud could be seen, the moon shone strongly and not even the city's pollution was enough to obscure the star's brightness. Although it was a very cold night with heavy snow, a raven man could be seen outside the comfort of his home, lying on a deck above a frozen lake, looking at the beautiful night sky and listening to the silence he appreciated so much.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed as he heard the wood under him creaking, feeling the vibrations the heavy steps caused. A slow, if not a bit heavy, breathing could be heard when the other person simply sat beside him. The raven man didn't bother to open his eyes when his companion took the cigarette off his hand.

"I really hate the taste of it." The blond man said, blowing the smoke out to the cold air.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and took the stick out of the other man's mouth, taking a long drag as he reclosed his eyes. He welcomed the warmness from the cigarette, the calming feeling along the sour taste he had gotten used over the years. Beside him, the blond man stared at the frozen lake, unusually in silence, hugging himself from the cold night.

"How did you know I was here?" It was Sasuke who broke the silence after he finished his smoke, sitting up on the deck.

The blonde shrugged. "I had a feeling." Then he chuckled when the other punched his arm playfully, an act that showed he didn't believe the words. "I was walking around, saw you here and would leave you alone, but I smelled the smoke so that's why I came." He explained himself simply.

"You don't smoke." Sasuke replied, offering a cigarette to the other.

"You don't either…" Naruto accepted, waiting the raven to light the stick on his mouth to take few quick drags. "… that is, unless something happened." He concluded, giving the cigarette back to its owner.

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't want to talk and that was one of the reasons he went to that secluded place in a cold night. He looked at the sky and sighed, appreciating the sour taste on his mouth.

"Did you and Neji have a fight?" Naruto insisted on the conversation, breathing in the smoke Sasuke's lips produced.

"We don't fight." He answered nonetheless, knowing it was useless to keep quiet. He was already found, so there was no point in silence anymore. "We only decided on breaking up."

The coldness and unshaken tone from Sasuke shocked Naruto "WHAT? What do you mean you guys _only _broke up? You just said you don't fight, so why-"

"Because." The raven cut him calmly but firmly. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Sasuke! You guys were together for _fucking_ three years! How can you say…? I… WHY?" The blonde screamed out his frustration, waving his arms around in a way only he could do.

However, his outburst caused Sasuke to actually laugh, throwing another finished cig at the frozen lake and soon getting another. The act confused Naruto further, but the blonde's words got constricted in his throat, leaving him unable to verbally express himself, leaving him with a bewildered look.

"You look more upset than I'm supposed to be." He explained his laughter quickly reoccupying his lips with yet another cigarette. "I'm not upset, Naruto… And neither is Neji. We just didn't work out, but we'll keep on being friends and things will be fine." It was funny he was the one comforting Naruto for _his_ break up.

The blonde looked absolutely devastated with the news "I… I just…" He fidgeted with his hands. "I really wanted you guys to work out and… be happy."

"I_ am _happy." Sasuke declared, looking at the middle of the lake.

"Then how come you are smoking a cig after the other?!" He burst out again, still frustrated over his friend's decision.

"Because. It has nothing to do with Neji, I guarantee you." Sasuke brought his hands in front of his eyes and observed how they trembled and how the fingertips were turning red from the cold.

Naruto swallowed dryly, frustrated for not understanding his friend and at Sasuke for not telling him what was wrong. With a defeated sigh, he caught the pack and lighter from Sasuke's cold hands and breathed in the smoke he hated so much.

Hours later, under the beautiful night sky, the two men could be seen lying side by side on the lake's deck, silently smoking a cigarette after the other until the pack was empty.

"You should go home, it's already pretty late." Again it was Sasuke who broke the silence.

"And leave your ass to freeze to death? No fucking way, bastard. I'm leaving when you're leaving and that's final." There was a slight laughter tone on his voice, which made Sasuke smirk.

"Are you still afraid of dark, moron?" the teasing was a bit nostalgic to both.

"Of course not! Who is afraid? I'm not afraid of anything, bastard." And so was the playful arguing. "Kay, I'm scared and the lights went down about ten minutes ago."

They chuckled.

At the same time, they turned to the side, facing each other with a small smile placed on their purple lips. It felt so nostalgic, Sasuke felt a tingle in his hand, reminding him it should be placed on the other man's face and then its fingers should caress the scars on his cheeks. He didn't. He couldn't. Four years had gone by since that possibility and besides… "Won't Kiba be mad at you for not going home? You already smell like cigs."

Naruto's smile didn't drop, but morphed into a different one. "Yeah, probably." Came his lazy and carefree answer. "He still wasn't home when I left."

Sasuke sighed and jumped on the hard surface of the lake, reaching his hand out to Naruto to take. The contact was casual and only lasted enough. Skating on the ice, they reached the other boarder of the lake, where a hidden passage took them back to the city.

The roads were desert and the accumulated snow slowed the two men down. The air was so cold it was hard to breath. "You don't need to walk me home." Naruto told Sasuke hesitantly.

"I won't." he smirked when Naruto was actually taken aback by the answer. "I'll drive you. My car is parked over there." He clarified pointing at the single car on the street.

…

As soon as they entered the car, the raven turned the heater on, clutching and unclutching his hands until he felt his fingertips again. The blonde hugged himself and trembled for good two or three minutes until his body heat returned.

"Oh God, running around in the snow was a stupid idea. Oh boy, my lungs are burning. I guess I'm too old for a snowball war." He laughed, the tip of his nose still red from the cold.

"You started it… but I have to agree with you, we're not teens anymore." He started the car but didn't move.

The blonde smiled, looking into a faraway memory "We used to do this a lot, didn't we?"

The raven hummed in agreement.

Naruto laughed, reminiscing that time. "I'd drag you out of your home and take you to the lake and then we would skate there for hours. You know, I really hated I never got to see you falling, not even once."

"But I got to see you falling almost every time." He smirked at the other superiorly.

"Yeah. But I always made you eat snow after that, and I won most of our snow wars." Naruto said as a matter of fact, smirking back.

"It was even more stupid as we had to run all the way to the station to get home." Sasuke reminded the time he didn't own a car, his house was farther and Naruto's even farther.

"At least we warmed ourselves faster." The blonde said without thinking and then coughed awkwardly at the memory of _how_ exactly they did that.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't comment further, driving all the way to Naruto's apartment in silence.

…

Naruto didn't want to leave the car. He didn't want to leave Sasuke until he knew the reason of his earlier behavior and _nothing_ would stop Naruto from knowing.

Or so he thought.

"I still can't believe you broke up with Neji, Sasuke." Naruto whined, frustrated.

"_I_ didn't. _We_ did break up." The raven emphasized on the idea of a mutual agreement.

"Ah, even so, I can't understand why… You looked so good and it is so… sudden. Please tell me something bad happened between you guys." Because Naruto couldn't simply believe they broke up for the sake of breaking up. It didn't make any sense.

"Again, nothing happened between us. Everything was as good as it could be." He let a frustrated sigh at his friend's insistence.

"Nothing, nothing?" he pouted.

"No."

"Really?" Naruto arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So everything was perfectly fine between you guys?"

"Absolutely." His answers were firm and precise, not even a single doubt or hesitation.

"Even the sex?"

Sasuke didn't let himself be taken aback by the sudden question; instead he permitted himself to show a perverted smirk. "The sex was great. One of the bests of my life. Probably one of the few things I'll miss. Neji did _any _and _every_ single thing I wanted in bed."

The embarrassing silence that followed the statement didn't last as long as Sasuke wished. Naruto screamed out his frustration and fell on the seat. "Aaaargh, I give up! Really, I give up on helping you with whatever you're doing to your life. You hit your damn head and you're hallucinating saying these things to me, or maybe I'm the one hallucinating and you're not even here! Oh fuck, now I'm even more confused!"

Sasuke laughed out loud and after a few time, Naruto joined him carelessly.

"I said already, you don't have to worry about it. I'm perfectly fine and happy with this decision." Before Naruto could protest or say anything, Sasuke continued "But enough about me. How is everything with you and Kiba?"

The blonde's expression changed in an instant, a content grin on his face. "I suppose things are going fine. We are not fighting anymore and eh… yeah, we're fine."

The raven showed his rare gentle smile at his friend. "I'm happy for you."

Naruto was left speechless at Sasuke's features. How many years has it been since the last time he saw one of _those_ smiles at _him? _He didn't know how to react anymore. Years earlier, maybe he would… but now… nothing.

The raven noticed the other's slight discomfort and cleared his throat, erasing completely the traces of the smile. "You should go now, Naruto." It was something between an order and a suggestion.

Naruto complied with a nod. "Yeah, hm, thanks… for everything, bye."

"Bye." And he drove away, watching by the rearview mirror as Naruto kept on waving at him until they lost sight of each other.

…

He felt exhausted, sick and drained when he arrived in his apartment. He and Neji never officially moved in together and though they were living together for about two years, both men had their own apartments.

So when only silence greeted the usual 'I'm home', Sasuke shouldn't really be surprised. He couldn't deny the affection he felt for the long-haired man, and after so long of being used to a routine, it was weird to cut it so abruptly.

Walking into the kitchen, Sasuke smiled when he found a note on the fridge from Neji. In beautiful letters, it read: 'Sasuke, I left food on the fridge, so heat and eat no matter what time it is. I'm available if you need to talk, a friend or companion. Neji.'

He ate the food his ex-boyfriend left for him, but even the skillfully made food had no taste in his mouth. The bath was warm and long and the bed was soft and comfortable, making Sasuke sleep peacefully for how long he needed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A week later.

Naruto and Kiba lay on the living room's sofa, the blonde's head on the other's lap as they talked. Kiba had his hand on his boyfriend's stomach, caressing the skin under his shirt, where a swirling tattoo adorned his belly around his navel.

"I'm hungry, Kibs." The blonde said covering himself with the blanket they left on the couch.

"I already ordered from Ichiraku's, it should be arriving soon." The bell rang that exact moment. "See, right on time." Kiba stood up to pick the food, thanking the delivery boy and going to the kitchen.

"Let's eat here, the kitchen is cold." Naruto yelled out, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"C'mon Naruto, I already set the table." The brunette chuckled when he heard the growling like answer. "It's getting cold." He singsonged.

Naruto walked to the kitchen still with the blanket around his body, pouting at his boyfriend for making him get up from the comforts of the sofa.

Kiba chuckled and held the blonde, pecking his lips. "Don't make this face, Naru." The blonde pouted again, earning another peck on his lips. "C'mon, I'm hungry too, so let's have dinner. I ordered miso ramen for you."

Naruto's face immediately brightened up at the mention of his favorite food on the whole world, but then he frowned at the other man, wrapping his arms around his neck and tilting his head to the side. "Now I wonder what you have done wrong. You've been treating me so nicely the whole day."

The brunette smiled mischievous and brought Naruto's body closer to his by the waist. "I did nothing wrong." He whispered into the other's lips. "But maybe I just want something, mm." The kiss made it very clear what _something_ Kiba wanted from Naruto.

The blonde smiled. "Let's eat first." And when the other opened his mouth, Naruto rolled his eyes. "_Dinner¸ Kiba, _I meant the dinner."

The two men ate dinner and talked like usual, but what was unusual was Kiba being so absentmindedly. Naruto noticed that and frowned.

"Did something happen?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Not really, no."

The frown on the blonde's features intensified "Are you sure? You look… distant."

Kiba grinned with a small shrug. "It's nothing, don't worry babe."

Naruto's frown became a glare. "You know I hate when you call me _babe."_

Kiba chuckled and kept on teasing his boyfriend about his sensibility. In the end, things were as normal as always with the couple talking and eventually kissing.

…

The blonde washed the dishes as his boyfriend lazed around on the couch. Naruto sighed, he had given up on making Kiba help with house chores and the years of letting the dishes pile up on the sink were long gone.

"Naruto!" He called out from the living room.

"What?!" The other didn't bother with leaving the sink, being almost done.

"I bought champagne today, it's in the fridge! When you're done, bring it here that I want us to drink!" Kiba also didn't bother to leave the couch, screaming to be heard.

Naruto frowned a bit; after all, his boyfriend hated champagne and would _never ever_ buy it. Shrugging off, he went to the fridge and got it along with two glasses.

The blonde found the other on their small balcony, with a heavy blanket waiting for him. Naruto placed the bottle and the glasses on the small table and dropped on the small sofa they had on the balcony, thanking for the blanket Kiba wrapped around them.

The brunette poured the champagne and they cheered.

"So... what are we celebrating?" Naruto asked after a sip, watching the snow falling over the city.

"Us… and a nice night of snow." Kiba answered casually as if it was obvious.

The blonde smiled. Even if he didn't know why they were doing that, he would never dismiss a chance of drinking champagne and watch the snow falling.

After a while of that nice moment, the brunette cleared his throat to get his lover's attention. Naruto's blue eyes looked at him with curiosity. Kiba held his hand and turned his body for them to face each other.

"Naruto… we're together for so long and every day is so good by your side." The blonde's heart skipped a beat at the words. "I know I don't say these things a lot…" Kiba breathed out. "But I want you to know how much I love you and even when you think I don't pay attention at you, you're the only thing in my eyes." He smiled "And that's why I know your eyes are a beautiful light blue in the evening when the sun is setting, that your hair is brighter on Wednesday because you _always_ wash it twice. I want you to know that sometimes I like to listen to you talking to your plants and feel my mood improving, that I like to watch when you're buying groceries 'cause you always make a cute pout when you have to buy vegetables."

The smile widened at Naruto's shocked face. "I love when you sing in the shower because I can figure how you are feeling by the song you chose. I love it how you moan louder when I kiss the spot on your belly tattoo right on the scar that's barely hidden by the ink." He kissed the blonde's hand. "I wanted to take you to a fancy place, but I know it makes you uncomfortable. I wanted to give you a beautiful bouquet but I know you hate when they die just few days later. I wanted to treat you like a princess, but you'd rather be a king and that's one of the many things I love about you."

He touched the man's birthmarks on his cheeks. "But I still… I want to take you to skating on the Moon at midnight on winter. I want to take you to Neptune to see the cherry blossom on spring. I want to take you to Mars on summer and swing you until you can reach the sky. And I want to take to Venus on fall and jump on the yellow leaves with you." Naruto's eyes widened and Kiba reached for something in his pocket.

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" He proposed showing the ring.

…

"YES!" Naruto yelled at the man in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, oh God, yes!" He jumped on the other hugging him tightly.

"Are you fine?" He asked hugging the blonde back.

"Hmham. I'm so happy." Naruto breathed in the familiar scent and smiled.

"Hn, that is good, but I fear you had hit your head on your way here." The man lightly pushed Naruto to look him in the eye with a confused face. "What are you talking about, moron?"

The blonde's smile didn't change. "You asked and that's my answer, yes. Aren't you happy, bastard?"

Sasuke still had a confused expression on his face, scowling when Naruto rolled his eyes.

The blonde grinned and reached for his back pocket, showing a small box to the confused raven. Sasuke's dark eyes widened when Naruto dropped on his knee and opened the small box with trembling hands, showing a pair of rings.

"Take me to the Moon to skate. Take me to Neptune to see the cherry blossom. Take me to Mars and swing me until I reach the sky. Take me to Venus and push me into the yellow leaves. But more than that, take my hand, Sasuke." Naruto's eyes shone with determination and fear.

"Are you totally out of your mind?" the raven's voice was shaking. "I… You hit your head, Naruto." He couldn't believe it. "Maybe you forgot, but we broke up four years ago. You're with Kiba for three and a half years and he loves you." Sasuke said as if he was explaining something really obvious for a child.

Naruto chuckled and stood up to look Sasuke dead in the eye, slipping the box back to his pocket "I didn't… and he doesn't." the blonde found Sasuke's confused face. "Kiba… he doesn't love me… If he did, he wouldn't ask my ex-boyfriend to write a fucking proposal in his fucking place." He swallowed dry.

"How?" The raven breathed. "How did you know it was me?" his voice was almost fragile.

Naruto smiled. "You wanted me to know, stupid. It was subtle and I almost believed it was Kiba's words, but then it became so obvious, Sasuke." He chuckled, taking the other's hands. "And oh my God Kiba was so damn stupid for repeating each and every word, but I'm so happy he did."

Confusion and something else glinted dark eyes. "Kiba never went with me to buy grocery. I never told him I have a scar under my tattoo, and if he ever touched it, I'm sure it was by accident. He's never at home when I talk to my plants or when I sing in the shower." He explained. "And until that part, it hadn't hit me, but then… I never told him we named that lake 'the moon'. He never took me to the 'Neptune Park'. I never told him about the hidden playground, the Mars. And Venus Avenue is in a town he never went to, not with me."

Sasuke's head dropped, his hair falling in front of his eyes like a curtain to the world.

"You love me." Naruto declared gently. "You _still_ love me."

The raven nodded, but his head remained down "I never ceased to love you." His voice held so much emotion.

Naruto swallowed, feeling tears gathering in the corner of his eyes "Then why? Why did break up with me?"

Sasuke released a sad chuckle "Because I couldn't stand watching you being miserable anymore." He looked up at Naruto and saw the confusion. "You looked so miserable with me back then… and suddenly I saw you approaching Kiba. I wanted to kill him and kidnap you from the world out of jealously, scream at him that you were mine and only mine." He sighed. "But you looked so happy around him… I couldn't take your happiness for my selfish reasons. I was still a coward for breaking up with you before you left me."

The blonde chuckled in sadness, touching his face to feel the wetness on his cheek "I guess I deserved it." He talked to himself out loud. "I felt you didn't love me anymore, so I thought that if I approached another guy, you'd be jealous and chase after me…"

"And I didn't."

Silence fell on them until it was so hard to breathe, someone had to break it.

"I thought it was your way of saying I should just give up and move on." Naruto said. "And that's what I did… partly. It's not like I was unhappy with Kiba, but… he's not you."

Sasuke nodded. "Neji knew I would never feel anything except for friendship and he was the same. We were together more of an agreement than love; it was like a perfect fake relationship." He smiled. "Then last week, Kiba asked me to help him with his proposal for you because he didn't know what to say… When I wrote it for him, I realized my feelings for you were much deeper than I thought. Because he was an idiot, I left the hints for you." He laughed with irony. "And then you showed up at the lake and…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto's fingertips found the raven's pale face as his blue eyes found black ones. "I'm so happy you did that, you have no idea." He grinned at his friend, the one he loved the most. "I want to hear those words from your mouth, your voice."

Naruto reached his pocket again and placed the box on Sasuke's hands. "After the proposal, I questioned Kiba and he ended up telling me everything. He showed the paper you had written, that he had memorized. I could tell you trembled from your handwriting. I told Kiba to stop lying to himself and went to my bedroom to get _this_… and then I came running through the snow."

The blonde opened the box in Sasuke's hands. "I had bought them before we broke up... and I could never throw them away." Sasuke felt his heart skipping a beat. "I know they're cheap and not as pretty as you deserve, but I couldn't afford more than that back then… and now I was in hurry so…"

Sasuke silenced him with a finger when Naruto started to blabber out of nervousness. "They're perfect, Naruto. If only I knew…" He regretted, but his regret wouldn't make any difference.

The blonde smiled. He only didn't regret because all his decisions had taken him to that moment. "I'm still waiting for the words."

Sasuke gave one of his gentle smiles, taking Naruto's breath away. He looked him in the eye for a good infinite minute. "Marry me." His hand clutched on blond hair. "It's not a question, not an option. It's a_ demand_, Naruto. Marry me."

The blonde felt a strong shiver rocking his body as he nodded, watching as Sasuke slipped the ring on his finger. Naruto barely slipped the ring on Sasuke's finger when he felt his body being thrown against the surface of the wall behind him.

"I love you so fucking much." Sasuke's lips were so close to his.

"I love you too, Sasuke. I love you way too much." He breathed.

The kiss was desperate as they crashed their mouths together, hurting, feeling, breathing. Naruto wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck tightly, feeling Sasuke's arms around his waist just as tightly.

They stood there, holding each other, clutching on each other, like they were to disappear forever if they let go. They held each other tightly until their hearts went back to an acceptable rate, until their feet hurt for being up, until their arms hurt for the force they made.

"Don't ever leave me again." Naruto whispered into his neck.

"Never." Sasuke swore.

…

Sasuke laid his blond fiancé on his bed, supporting his body on his forearms. Naruto smiled at him, his hands playing with the tip of dark hair. Slowly, they leaned forward, tilting the head slightly to the side, initiating a passionate, breathtaking kiss.

Their tongues danced around each other, causing moans and gasps. Sasuke's hands played with blond locks as Naruto's hands walked up and down his lover's back, pulling the shirt up inch by inch. They broke the kiss for an instant, so the raven took the shirt off, throwing it aside to return to the blond man under him, who he loved dearly.

Sitting up and causing Sasuke to do the same, Naruto's eyes took everything they could from the other's chest, as his hands explored the heated pale skin, mesmerized. The raven watched as those blue eyes glinted under the light of a single lamp, he shivered when the other's fingers played with his nipples, when the small nails carefully scratched his stomach.

"This is new." The blonde whispered caressing a small scar on the raven's left shoulder.

"It's from when we went skiing last year." He answered the unspoken question, his hands on the other's hips while his thumps caressed the tan skin under the shirt. "When you fell and took me with you." Sasuke chuckled at the memory, bringing their bodies closer. "We hit a tree, remember? It hurt like hell."

Naruto smiled, pecking his lips. "Yeah… but I didn't know you got hurt, sorry."

"It was just a cut. You broke your arm if I remember correctly." Sasuke's fingers gathered the cloth slowly, pulling the shirt up.

Naruto chuckled and kissed the shoulder where the scar was "For the fourth time, yeah." He raised his arms for Sasuke take off his shirt entirely, wrapping them around his lover's neck soon after. "Tsunade wanted to kill me for that."

"I did too. You gave us a scare when you blacked out, you know. Thank God you're such a headstrong." He smirked and kissed the pouting lips, biting the lower one to earn an intake of breath from Naruto.

"Mm, enough with past… I'm more interested in _now._" The blonde said seductively, falling back on bed and pulling Sasuke along with him.

Sasuke smirked, kissing his lips again, exploring his body further since no piece of cloth was in the way. He kissed and bit his lover's neck, his shoulder, his chest. His fingers played with the tan skin on his belly, his navel, his nipples. And then he found _that_ spot, covered by the black ink of Naruto's tattoo, where a decade before he had cut it from falling from a tree, leaving a very sensitive scar. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the memorized place, smirking as the muscles of the blonde's stomach clench in pleasure, and his breath became heavier.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, clutching on the raven locks. The feeling of the other's tongue on his stomach, on his sensitive spots, of the fingers playing with his nipples, it was numbing. He closed his blue eyes tightly to the feel of Sasuke's hands working on his belt, on his button, on his zipper…

"White with little green frogs, huh? That's so sexy, moron." The raven's deep voice teased his choice of underwear. "As much as the socks."

"Shut up, bastard." Naruto glared, despite helping the raven with the task of taking his pants and socks off. "It's not like I could ever know we would come to _this_ when I showered." With a bit of difficulty, they managed to change positions in the bed, kneeling up face to face.

"I should've known you still wore these stupid boxers." Sasuke smirked, looking at the tent on said boxers.

"Hey! They're super cool, you know." The blonde protested while his hands slide on his fiancé's back until they cup his covered bottom. "And what are _you _wearing, huh?" He smirked in challenge, knowing Sasuke wasn't as mature as he wanted to be when it came to underwear, no matter how much he denied.

The raven arched an eyebrow and undid his belt to open his pants, showing plain black boxers to the blonde's disappointment "Some things change, moron."

Naruto pouted, but pulled the jeans down until Sasuke's knees. "That's boring, bastard."

The raven rolled his eyes as he took the rest of his pants off and then his socks, losing balance when Naruto pulled his body closer out of sudden, what made him hold on the tan shoulders.

"I really liked that one with the snake..." Naruto breathed into his ear. "..._right here._"

Sasuke moaned into the blonde's ear when he gripped his hard member. He hissed to the contact, gripping on the blond hair he loved so much. The raven threw his fiancé back to bed, crawling over him. He smirked at the surprised face and kissed him, soon moving his lips to his neck, his shoulder, his chest, his nipple, his stomach, his navel…

"Ah, Sasuke." Naruto moaned, feeling his lover smirk.

Sasuke pulled the last piece of cloth Naruto was wearing, looking at blue eyes with lust and love. Naruto shivered and couldn't take his eyes off when Sasuke's tongue swirled around the head of his member, licking the pre-cum on there.

The raven's hand was wrapped on the base while his mouth was occupied by the tip, licking, sucking and nipping with care. The taste wasn't really good, but addictive like the cigarettes he smoke, and the moans he earned from plump lips… the raven groaned causing vibration on Naruto's sensitive member, making him moan louder in pleasure, his hands gripping raven locks.

The blonde could only moan and try not to thrust into Sasuke's throat as the raven took his member into his mouth further, inch by inch, sucking and groaning to increase the pleasure. Sasuke stopped when he felt Naruto would cum. He cleaned his mouth from pre-cum and saliva with the back of his hands, panting and watching as Naruto caught his breath.

Blue eyes stared when Sasuke opened the drawer on the nightstand, getting a pack of condoms and lube. Naruto felt a tingle of jealously at the notice both the pack and the lube were already opened, but he concentrated on the butterflies flying wildly in his stomach.

He opened his legs, letting Sasuke set in the middle. Dark eyes searched for blue ones for the final confirmation, getting a nod and a groan of impatient. Thin pale fingers spread the lube on Naruto's hole. Sasuke's eyes were concentrated and attentive of the blonde's expressions, watching as he bit his lower lip when he entered the first finger.

"You're tight." The raven commented, working his finger in and out to loosen the hole.

Naruto closed his eyes to the feeling, panting "Been a while I don't bottom." He admitted.

"Hn." And then the raven was back on his task of preparing his fiancé, getting harder and harder at the thought of that tight heat around his member.

…

"Mm, Sasuke… that's enough." Naruto moaned impatient, his heart beating faster.

The raven nodded, finally taking off his boxers, hissing in relief when his hard member was freed. He rolled the condom over his cock, crawling on top of Naruto.

They looked at each other, their panting and bruised mouths, their eyes glinting with love, lust, trust, passion and hope, their sweaty skin, their disheveled state, the desperation of needing the other. It was so beautiful.

Naruto spread his legs wider, feeling his heart beating like crazy as Sasuke guided his member to his prepared hole.

The raven took a long breath when his member was fully inside Naruto's body, trembling as they became one.

The blonde's hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a loving and passionate kiss. Their breath was heavy when they parted, looking at the other's eyes with so much emotion.

"How did I survive four years without it?" Naruto whispered with a smile.

The raven returned the smile, kissing his lips as he began to move, slowly and firmly.

The moans weren't loud or desperate, but deep and husky. The friction of their bodies provided them more than raw pleasure, but also the safety of each other's arms.

"I missed you so much, Naruto. Ah." He whispered into his ear, changing the angle of his thrusting just slightly.

"I missed you too, Sas-mmm" He shuddered when his prostate was hit, scratching Sasuke's sweat back. "Hmm, yes… more."

The raven complied with his fiancé's request, thrusting faster and harder into him. "You feel so good, Naru."

The trusts became faster, harder, deeper causing groans louder, huskier, needier.

When Sasuke felt he was getting close to cum, he wrapped his hand around Naruto's member, jerking him off to completion. The blonde shuddered, clutching on the sheets, on Sasuke's dark locks, meeting the thrusts with his hips, faster, faster, harder, deeper.

Until Sasuke came closer to his ear, "I love you so much, Naruto." And he lost it, stilling his body as climax hit him with a mute scream. He closed his eyes tightly as the wave of pleasure rocked his body, making him tremble and shudder.

The raven kept on thrusting inside his lover, watching as Naruto squirmed in pleasure, losing control when blue eyes locked with his. He bit the tan shoulder to muffle a scream, emptying himself into the condom.

Naruto's arms held him lazily while they panted and tried to catch their breath. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, kissing the shoulder he had bitten in apology. He rolled to the side; Naruto did the same, so they kept on staring at each other with a content grin on their lips.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand. They kissed slightly, lazily, enjoying the moment.

The raven threw the used condom on a small bin beside his bed, getting tissues to clean the mess they had done on each other the best they could. "You can have your shower, Naru. I'm too tired."

Naruto nodded and went to the bathroom, but not before he gave his lover another kiss. He couldn't sleep if he didn't shower and Sasuke knew that.

…

When the blonde went back to the bed, he smiled at the peacefully sleeping raven, getting on the bed and pulling the covers over them. He felt the soft material around his body, the smell of sex, of Sasuke and the warmth of the man he loved the most. Instantly, he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke woke up to someone caressing his hair. The feeling was familiar, but he couldn't figure who exactly that was.

Was it Neji?

No, Neji hated contact in the morning, or until he showered and brushed his teeth.

Maybe it was Itachi?

But then, his brother was living in other country and hadn't visited in years.

His dad?

No way

It could be his mom. The touch was so good, but it was still different from his mother's touch.

Who was it?

…

Sasuke opened his eyes with a smile. "Morning, Naru."

"Morning, sleepyhead." Naruto answered kissing his head. "I'm hungry."

"Hn." He was so comfortable he didn't want to move. "I'll make breakfast in a minute." He said lazily.

"There's no food, stupid."

"Then we can eat out." Sasuke didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to feel that touch in his hair and the warmth from his bed.

He frowned when that soothing caress stopped, and heard Naruto chuckling. "I'll make coffee." He said and left.

When he returned to the bedroom, Naruto found Sasuke sitting on bed, stretching. He gave the cup of black coffee to the raven and sat beside him.

Sasuke gulped the liquid and smiled. "I had forgotten your coffee tastes so good in the morning."

"Thanks."

After drinking the coffee, Sasuke felt awake. He showered and brushed his teeth, getting ready to eat breakfast out with Naruto.

The couple went to a close bakery. Sasuke said Naruto could eat all he wanted that it was his treat today, for the coffee. The blonde grinned and laughed, stating he would regret when the bill came, because he sure was hungry.

…

The Sunday was lazy, being spent on the couch or in the bed. They weren't in the mood for sex, so they cuddled for the whole afternoon. They talked, kissed, laughed, watched movies and had a carefree day.

They commented on the many things they still needed to arrange, but they didn't want to think about it now. Everything else could wait.

If they were going to move to Sasuke or Naruto's apartment could wait. If Kiba would say something could wait. If they wanted to buy another pair of rings could wait. If they were going to have sex on every surface they found and who would top could wait.

The world could wait. The Moon, Mars, Neptune and Venus could wait. The universe could wait.

Because they were together in that cold day and they would be for the rest of their lives.

**AN: Yay, my first one-shot and I hope you liked it. I could turn it into a full-story if you want me, but I'm satisfied with it. **

**Review please**


End file.
